Comatose
by Wolfwind97
Summary: After a bot-fight goes wrong, Hiro is seriously injured and falls into a coma. While in the operating room, Hiro leaves his body and is able to see what is going on around him. Nobody can see him. Nobody can hear him, not even Tadashi. Will he ever wake up or will he watch himself die? Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: So, I've been wanting to write a BH6 story since I saw the first ten minutes of the movie. Immediately, I loved the brotherly relationship between Tadashi and Hiro, which resulted in this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'll possibly take requests, but please don't send a request dealing with a pedophile. Please, just don't do that to me. Just don't. Ew.**

_I should've listened to Tadashi about the bot fights. _Hiro thought as he was cornered by angry bot fighters. He had just defeated several bot fighters and was going to pay the price. Still, Hiro attempted to talk his way out of the bad situation. "Come on, guys. Just let me leave. I'll even give you the money back if you-"

A hand grabbed Hiro's shirt collar and slammed the boy against the brick wall, winding him. The man's grip tightened, "We'll take our money back, right after we teach you a lesson." The man's fist buried into Hiro's stomach, pain radiating throughout the teen's body. The man tossed Hiro to the rest of the crowd and another man picked him up and slammed him into the ground. His ribs began to burn and Hiro believed some were at least cracked. After that, people began kicking him wherever they could managed as the boy just curled into a ball to escape the pain.

Hiro was picked up by the back of his shirt and struggled to get away. " Since this kid thinks he's the best bot fighter, how about we make him fight a bot without one of his own?" People cheered in excitement, but Hiro only felt sickened. Desperately, he wished he was in his room while having a nightmare as he slept. Unfortunately, everything was real. Hiro was thrown to the ground and the people around him formed a complete circle, waiting to see the upcoming action. Hiro struggled to get to his feet, clutching his ribs as he did so and looked for a way out. He was completely surrounded.

The ground shook as the huge robot walked into the circle and Hiro stared at it fearfully. _There's no way... They're crazy if they're going to make me fight this thing! I don't even have Megabot to fight with! _In that instant, the robot swung at Hiro, who stumbled to the side to avoid the attack. "Just let me go and you'll never see me here again!" The only answer Hiro received was another attack by the robot, which he dodged my lunging backward. Hiro turned around and ran toward the crowd of people in an attempt to break through, but was shoved backward underneath the robot's feet. Hiro screamed as he was nearly stepped on and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed.

The teen rose shakily to his feet and tried to plead with them again. "I won't tell anybody about this place! I swear!" Hiro didn't notice the robot swing its arm at him until it was too late. Metal slammed into his left side and sent him flying through the air and into a wall. Blood trickled down Hiro's chin from his cut lip and he couldn't move as the robot walked toward him. Pain coursed through the teen's body at every attempt to move. Tears formed in his eyes, but he willed them away. He was not going to cry in front of these twisted people, no matter how much he hurt.

Somehow, he rose to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. _Somebody, help me! _He shook from pain and fear as the robot attacked him again. The robotic hand slammed into the pavement next to Hiro, the shockwave throwing the teen to the ground as pavement dug into his skin. Hiro fell on his side and a jolt of pain flashed through his ribs, making him nauseous. People laughed and cheered as they watched the teen spit blood out of his mouth and struggle to stand. He turned around and saw the robot now had sharp claw-like limbs, his heart racing from fear.

The robot lunged, swiping the claws through the air as Hiro fell onto his back. Raising his arms to cover his face, Hiro curled into a ball to become a smaller target, but a metal claw dug its way into his shoulder. The instantaneous pain made a blood-curdling scream erupt from his lungs and made his vision completely blurry from the tears he refused to let fall. The claw left his shoulder, and Hiro didn't move. He found the will to fight had left, leaving him with nothing but pain.

"Come on, kid! What's the matter? Do you want your mommy?" A spectator mocked and others soon joined. Hiro curled onto one side, gripping the wound with one hand as he fought against wave after wave of pain. _I just want to go home!_

The bot picked Hiro up and slammed his back into the wall, holding him there and making the teen's vision go black for a moment. "I give up, now let me go!" The robot still held him, but didn't move.

The man with the robot's controller laughed, "You give up? Sorry, kid, but it doesn't work that way here. If you give up, you die."

The robot steadily began to push Hiro into the wall, making it hard for him to breathe. Struggling, Hiro instinctively tried to push the robotic hand away from him, but the action made his right arm snap loudly as it broke. His pale face began to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. _I'm going to die. _"P-please..." His plea couldn't be heard due to the sound of cheering and Hiro felt like his internal organs were going to just burst. He heard a rib snap, then another, and by that time blood trickled from his mouth and filled his throat. Everything felt like it was in slow motion after that. All the sound disappeared from the world and all Hiro felt was unbearable pain. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and the young bot fighter closed his eyes, wanting it all to be over. _I'm sorry, Tadashi. I should have listened. I should have never started bot-fighting. I'm sorry, I'm... _"Just kill me." Hiro whispered with the remaining oxygen he had.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone and the robot dropped Hiro to the ground where his efforts to breathe once again was stopped from the blood choking him. What felt like years later, somebody gently cradled the injured teen. "Oh God, Hiro. Please, wake up. Wake up!"

Hiro slowly opened his eyes, "Ta-dashi." He coughed weakly, more blood trickling from his mouth.

"Shhh. Don't talk. I'm going to get you to the hospital." Tadashi said and picked his brother up, tearing up as Hiro cried out in pain from being moved. The last thing Hiro remembered was hearing a car roar to life and Tadashi holding him close, saying something Hiro couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>Tadashi's friends could only watch as Tadashi held his younger brother's limp body, trying to stop the bleeding from the wound in his shoulder while tears streamed down his face. "Don't die on me, knucklehead. I can't lose you. I've already lost mom and dad, I can't lose you, too." Gogo drove as fast as she could with the emergency lights on, praying she got to the hospital in time. Honey Lemon cried with Tadashi, shaking from the sight of Hiro's bloody and broken body. Wasabi and Fred began to grow sick from the stench of blood, but they remained silent. Hiro barely breathed, but the blood could still be heard in the back of his throat.<p>

As soon as Gogo pulled in front of the Emergency Room doors, Tadashi opened the door, jumping out before the car even stopped completely. He carried his younger brother's motionless form in his arms as he walked through the doors. "Help! Please! I need a doctor!" Immediately, doctors and nurses crowded around him and a gurney was provided for Hiro. They began to wheel the teen away with Tadashi following them, not wanting to let his brother out of his sight. A nurse had to stop him from going into the operating room and motioned for Tadashi to take a seat, which he did.

He rested his elbows against his knees and put his head in his hands, whispering a prayer for his brother. The others came in and gathered around him. Tadashi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Honey Lemon. "He's strong, Tadashi."

His voice was filled with fear. "Nobody can survive something like that. He's going to die. He's going to die and it will be my fault! He'll-"

Honey Lemon slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare give up on him, Hamada! Don't. You. Dare!"

Tadashi stared at her in shock for a moment, then his thoughts went back to Hiro and he looked down at the floor. "He wanted to die."

Fred questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I heard him before I took the controller from the bot-fighter. He-" Tadashi remembered everything that happened. He remembered tracking Hiro to the alley and running to see what was happening, only to see his brother fighting for his life. It had taken Tadashi a few seconds to push through the crowd. _A few precious seconds. _After tackling the man controlling the robot, Tadashi grabbed the controller, but the man's punch caught him off guard and he lost focus. Instinctively, Tadashi threw his own punch, breaking the man's jaw. In that moment, he heard his brother beg to die.

_"Just kill me."_

It was the most heart-breaking words Tadashi had ever heard, even compared to when Aunt Cass told him his parents were killed in a car accident. Those three words shattered his heart and life as he knew it. "Just kill me." His voice cracked from grief. "He said 'just kill me'."

Nobody said anything. They simply sat around Tadashi, waiting for any news on their best friend's brother. People say you recall a lot of memories when somebody you love is hurt, but Tadashi didn't remember anything other than the sight of Hiro's broken body. Wasabi rested a hand on Tadashi's shoulder, "Tadashi, you need to wash your hands."

The college student was too shocked to process what his friend said. "What?"

Somehow, Wasabi managed to lead Tadashi to a bathroom where he could wash the blood from his hands. Tadashi watched as the clear water soon turned red, but he still felt like there was blood on his hands, even after washing them. _Hiro, please don't leave me. Please._

* * *

><p>Hiro opened his eyes, but closed them immediately when a harsh light made them burn. When his eyes adjusted, he opened them completely and looked around the room he was in. People dressed in scrubs constantly moved around him or hovered over him with minimal conversation. Hiro sat up quickly and fell off the bed he was on, landing on the floor with a thud. "Where am I? What's happening?" Nobody answered him. In fact, nobody looked his way. "Hey, don't you hear me? Hey!" Annoyed, he rose to his feet. "I asked-"<p>

He stopped, staring at the sight in front of him. Nausea nearly consumed the teen, but he was unable to turn away. "Wait. But I'm... There's no way... I'm..." Hiro was looking at a mirror image of himself, the only difference was the other Hiro's stomach and chest was cut open. An IV was in his arm and a breathing tube was down his throat. An annoying beeping filled the room and Hiro realized it measured his vitals. Immediately, the young genius understood where he was. _Hospital._

Hiro thought back to how this happened and the bot-fight came flashing back. The money he won, angered bot-fighters, and fight with the robot; it all came back to him. Hiro's eyes widened as he remembered everything. "Tadashi." He ran out the door, not realizing he actually ran through it, into a long hallway and ran as fast as he could to the door at the end of it. Immediately, he was greeted by the sight of familiar faces and Hiro quickly went to them.

"Tadashi!" Hiro stopped in front of his brother, who didn't react to his voice at all. "Please, you have to hear me! Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred? Please, one of you must hear me!"

Hiro watched as Honey Lemon leaned wrapped an arm around Tadashi's shoulders as he stared down at the floor. The teen fell to his knees in front of his older brother. "Tadashi... Don't ignore me!" Tears began to fall down Hiro's face as the realization of his situation sank in. "Please!" Even though Hiro vaguely understood what was happening, he still yelled for his brother and friends. He yelled for anybody to hear him, yet they never did.

Hiro sat against the wall opposite of those he cared about. He saw Aunt Cass come in and Tadashi rose to meet her, hugging her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Heartbroken, Hiro began to cry harder than before. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." He buried his head into his knees and prayed to wake up.

_I should've listened to Tadashi about the bot fights._

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Hiro had been admitted to the hospital.<p>

Two months he has been in a coma.

Tadashi say by his brother's bedside, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Often, Tadashi would talk about memories the two shared. However, today was different. Tadashi had a mournful look on his face as he watched the machine pump air into his brother's lungs. After Hiro left surgery, the doctors said his chance of waking up was nearly non-existant due to the damage his body took. Each day, his chance of waking up would decrease.

Hiro's chance of regaining consciousness was now at zero percent. Completely non-existant. The machine was the only thing keeping Hiro alive and the doctors said his heart would eventually give out. Tadashi swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and he reached for his brother's hand, holding it gently. The invisible Hiro sat in a chair opposite of Tadashi, watching his brother and waiting to see what he had to say.

"I should have kept a closer eye on you. If I did, this would have never happened. I'm so sorry. It should be me laying there instead of you. I'm the older one, I was supposed to protect you." Tadashi stopped talking, rubbing a hand across his face. His eyes were black underneath from the lack of sleep and his face was pale.

Hiro began to talk, even though he knew his brother couldn't hear him. "It's not your fault, Tadashi. I was the one who went bot-fighting, even after you warned me about it. You protected me in the end by bringing me here, you idiot. Quit blaming yourself."

"It's been two months, Hiro. You're only alive because of a machine and that's no way to live. I always said I'd never give up on you, but..." Tadashi took a deep, shaky breath. "Aunt Cass is signing the papers to take you off the ventilator..."

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? No..."

Tadashi tighted his grip on Hiro's hand and continued. "I'm sorry, Hiro." Tear streamed down his face. "I wish there was another option. I don't... I never wanted to put my little brother in the ground."

The teen jumped to his feet, his heart racing from fear. "No! Tadashi, I'm here! Please! Just listen!"

Tadashi still didn't hear him as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Hiro." He leaned toward the comatose teen and hugged him the best he could. "Goodbye." Tadashi turned and began to walk toward the door, wiping his eyes as he did.

Hiro followed and attempted to grab his brother's wrist, but his hand went right through him. "Tadashi, wait!" The young brother moved in front of his brother and yelled, "Tadashi!" However, Tadashi walked right through him and opened the door, then paused to look back at Hiro's unconscious form. "Please, Tadashi, don't let them do this! I'm still here! I'm still alive!" Hiro watched as his brother left the room. "Tadashi!"

Hiro followed Tadashi through the door and noticed Aunt Cass was standing in the hallway, her eyes bloodshot from crying as she hugged her nephew. A doctor began to walk toward Hiro and the teen held out his hands in an attempt to stop the man. "Please, don't!" The doctor did not see or hear Hiro as he walked into the room. Hiro followed the man and watched, crying as he washed his hands and put gloves on before seeing to the patient. Tears streamed down Hiro's face as he watched the doctor remove the IV from his arm. "Please..." He whispered and decided to try one last thing.

The teen walked over to his comatose body. "You can't give up, Hiro. You can't. I can't! Wake up! It's been two months since that happened, so get over it already!"

The doctor took the IV bags from the pole and disposed of them, making Hiro grow more desperate. "Wake up!" He placed a hand on the other Hiro's chest. "Come on! I'm not giving up!"

All that was left for the doctor to do was shut off the ventilator and remove it. Hiro screamed at his motionless form, "Wake up!" His voice cracked from fear as the machine was shut off. "Come on, just open your eyes! Wake-" Suddenly, Hiro dropped to his knees, unable to breathe. _No, no, no, no, no... Please, not yet. _He held his chest, gasping for breath, and looked up at his still form. _Wake up! _His heartbeat began to slow down and he became weak, which made Hiro look at the machine monitoring his vitals. He watched as his heartrate quickly began to decrease. Then, the doctor removed the ventilator completely and Hiro began to shake as death loomed over him.

Hiro fell on his side and writhed in pain as his lungs burned with each failed gasp of air. His vision began to darken and the fear nearly consumed him. With a final burst of strength, Hiro yelled to the top of his lungs, "WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi held Aunt Cass in his arms, feeling like he was in a nightmare he couldn't escape. He saw to doctor go into Hiro's room and a part of him wanted to stop the man, but he didn't. Aunt Cass had held him tightly to make sure he didn't try to stop the doctor in case he tried. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away from each other. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred stood behind them, sad looks painting their faces. Honey Lemon was the first one to hug Tadashi, then Aunt Cass. After that, the others done the same. Aunt Cass sat down in once of the chairs with Gogo while the others remained standing. Tadashi walked down the hallway a little more until he was leaning against the wall with his back to the others.<p>

Tadashi was lost. That was the best way to explain it. Without Hiro, he felt empty, like a part of him had simply vanished. The older brother slammed his hand into the wall, the anger nearly consuming him. _He was so young. Why did he have to die? Why did my brother have to die?_ An code was called, but Tadashi didn't pay any attention to it. He was used to hearing codes all the time after staying at the hospital for two months. He heard the door to Hiro's room open, but Tadashi found he couldn't turn around and look at the doctor. There were a few other nurses and doctors in the hallway, but they simply stood there, as if silently mourning the family's loss. Tadashi could hear quiet gasps echo behind him, but he was too lost to even care.

"Tadashi?" Tadashi ignored the rough voice he didn't recognize. However, the voice came again. "Tadashi, please."

Unable to ignore it any longer, Tadashi slowly turned around to see who was talking. His legs grew weak and he found he could barely stand. A figure stood at the end of the hallway dressed in a hospital gown that covered him completely. "Hiro..." Tadashi ran forward, unable to believe what he was seeing. Hiro walked as quickly as he could until he reached his older brother. Immediately, they embraced each other and Tadashi held him tightly, afraid Hiro would disappear if he let go. "I can't-"

"Believe it? Yeah, I can't either." Hiro completed his brother's sentence, his voice quiet and rough from the ventilator. Suddenly, the hospital staff began to clap, smiling and tearing up at the same time. Aunt Cass hugged both of her nephews, tears of joy streaming down her face. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred soon joined, glad to see the young Hamada alive. That day, a family was reunited. And even though some were not related by blood, they counted as family to the Hamadas.

Together, they formed the perfect family.

**A/N: I hope you like it! If so, leave a review! If you didn't like it, you can still leave a review. I'm in the process of writing a multi-chapter Big Hero 6 fanfic, so don't think I'm not doing anything. If you're interested, you can keep an eye out for that one.**


End file.
